Just Kind of Special - Harry Potter Fanfic
by Blackbob
Summary: Kataleya isn't just a normal girl that loves Harry Potter, and she realizes that quite early. She is a girl that wants to change the past of the wizarding world, only she doesn't know how to do it without alerting anyone. Will she succeed? Read this to find out! Bashing!AD/RW/, Violence, strong language
1. Accidental Magic

*Accidental Magic* 

_"Albus Severus Potter, you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was the bravest man, I´ve ever known."_

That scene, including the causes for this scene alone were wrong. Everything, beginning with the boy´s name seemed so wrong to Kataleya. Albus. Who names their child after a freaking manipulating fool? Apparently, Harry Potter does. But that shouldn't be. Albus Dumbledore was the reason for almost everything bad that happened. He was the reason for Harry living with the Dursley's and so for all the neglect and abuse Harry had to experience. But then again, Harry could have lived elsewhere. Sure, Lily Potter put the protection on Harry, but that one only worked, if Harry lived somewhere with love and where he felt at home. And that place was everywhere else, just not with the Dursley's. Dumbledore cast the Fidelius Charm, so he'd known that Peter Pettigrew was the Potters secret keeper, and not Sirius. He might not have known that Sirius didn't kill the muggles or that Peter was indeed alive the whole time, but still. He could have gotten Sirius a trial and then that would've come out as well. But his 'Greater Good' was apparently so important that Sirius had to break out of Azkaban and be on the run until he died by the hands of his own cousin, Bellatrix Letrange. That was also Dumbledore's fault. Had he hold Harry that Voldemort was able to control Harry's visions, Harry wouldn't have gone to the Ministry and Sirius wouldn't have died.

But that's not all. Ronald Weasley also played a big part In everything. Who marries that stupid git? Hermione Granger? Sadly. That arse was only friends with Harry because he was Harry Potter. The boy-who-lived. And his sister. Ginny also only married Harry because she was in love with the boy that made Voldemort vanish at the age of 15 months and again at the age of 17 years. And Molly. She shouted the platform number and all those things about muggles on the muggle train station, so that Harry could be friends with her youngest son. Ron was the reason that Harry was sorted into the house he doesn't even fit in. And that rivalry with Draco Malfoy wouldn't have been, if Ron wouldn't have told Harry those bad things about Slytherin. He would've made a great Slytherin, and great friends with Draco Malfoy and later with Hermione. Ron only saved he because Harry told him it was right. That git would've let Hermione there to die. Hermione deserved someone better. Draco, for example. And only him.

Kataleya would do everything to change that. But she couldn't. Magic wasn't real and so wasn't time travel. And even if magic was real, she most certainly wasn't a witch. Or was she? She didn't realize she was hyperventilating until her mother's favorite vase crashed against the wall and only a few minutes later everything was flying around the room under Kataleya's anger towards Albus Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley and fear of the room decorations. That wasn't possible. What was happening? Magic? No, magic wasn't real. Or was it? Kataleya suddenly remembered three situations of things that were only possible through magic.

***FLASHBACK***

"Mummy! Up!", the little two-year-old whined to her mother, but she was currently reading a book and shook her head. So the girl went to her father and asked for him to pick her up. But he also declined. So little Kataleya sat herself in the floor, pouting, and thought of a way to get into the arms of her mother. But she was reading a book. She looked at the book with absolut hatred and wished for it to vanish, and in the next moment, it was gone. It seemed to have vanished into thin air. Her mother Louise looked at her hands confused until her eyes fell into her only daughter. That girl still wanted to get onto her mother's lap, so she looked at her mother's legs and wished herself there. And there she was. She vanished from the place she was pouting earlier and appeared back on her mother's lap, who was still shocked by the sudden disappearance of her daughter and book, that she didn't realize what just happened. The young girl, in the meantime, was clapping enthusiastically and giggled happily. That got the attention of her father, who looked at her in confusion. "How did she get onto your lap so fast, Lou?" But the woman only shrugged. "She sat on the floor and suddenly my book vanished and the next second she sat on my lap." Marc, Kataleya's father, looked at his wife in shock, before shaking his head and turning back to the television.

The next scene showed a five-year-old Kataleya on her first day of pre school. She was really excited to finally learn to read, write and all that, she didn't realize she was being lifted up and put into her seat in the back of the car.

At the school she was brought to her classroom and the teacher explained all the rules. One of them was, not to talk without raising their hands. But after 10 minutes, the girl had to go to the toilet so badly, she just spoke up.

"Ms. Miller? MayI go to the toilet?" The teacher looked at her with disapproval and said, "No, Kataleya, you may not. You spoke up without raising your hand." And with that, the lesson continued. But Kataleya didn't let that get to her. She wanted to go to the toilet. Now. So she stood up and walked to the door, not caring that the teacher looked at her with an angry expression. Just before Kataleya could open the door, she heard a voice. "Kataleya. Sit down. You will not go to the toilet now. You spoke without raising your hand and you will not go without my permission." The little girl looked at the teacher with fury. She needed to go to the toilet now, or she would pee in her pants. She didn't care what her teacher thought of her. She just wanted to get out. She hated that teacher. She caught sight of and Miller's hair and suddenly, it started changing colors. First red, then orange, yellow, green, blue and lastly, purple. It changed the colors of the rainbow rapidly and the class laughed at their teacher. The teacher turned to her class but instead looked into the mirror that hang in the back right corner of the classroom, right above the sink. She saw her colored hair and screamed. Kataleya took that moment to leave the classroom as fast as she could to finally get to the toilet.

Last was at the zoo. It was on her seventh birthday and her parents decided to invite Kataleya's mean cousin, Blake, to go with them. He was already 12 and always made fun of his cousin. And now that Kataleya thought about it, it reminded her a bit of her favorite movie scene. They were at the reptile house, where Kataleya's favorite animals, the snakes, where held and she immediately ran to a cage with a green snake that was somehow shimmering blue in the light. She really really wanted to have this snake but she knew she couldn't. Because on the right side of the cage was a sign that clearly said, _'__Highly venomous!' _It was sad, actually. Such a beautiful snake and no one was allowed to touch or even go near it. So Kataleya took pity in the snake and walked past the barrier towards the snake. She looked over her shoulder. Her parents and cousin were at a cage on the other side of the room and couldn't see her. She turned back to the snake and smiled slightly. The snake looked at Kataleya curiously and blinked a couple of times. Then, as suddenly as it could get, it hissed, 'Hello...' Kataleya almost fell at that sudden sound, but caught herself. She then realized that it was the snake that was talking to her and looked surprised. 'You talk!' Now the snake fully perked up and looked just as surprised as Kataleya did. 'Of courssssse I do, Sssspeaker.' Speaker? As in, a parselmouth? Kataleya asked that to the snake and was actually kind of happy to see it nod. She could talk to her favorite animals. 'What's your name, beautiful snake?' 'My name issss Zzzuki. What's yours?' 'Beautiful ssssnake, beautiful name. Mine'ssss Kataleya, but you can call me Leya.' Kataleya was impressed. She was a parselmouth, just like Harry Potter. Did that mean that magic was real? It had to be, didn't it? Otherwise, how could a seven-year-old girl talk to snakes, if not through magic?

***FLASHBACK END***

Now Kataleya was completely convinced of the fact that magic was real. She only didn't know how to prove it to her parents. They were people that don't really believe in anything weird. They didn't hate it, they just didn't believe it and thought it was a joke. The decorations were still whirling around the room and Kataleya really tried to control it, but it only worked kind of.

'I'M HOME!' She heard her mother walk towards the living room and grew panicked again. When her mother would come in her, she would realize that all her decorations were flying around and her favorite vase was broken. But the panic she was experiencing only caused more chaos in the room and soon, Louise Anderson was standing in the door with wide eyes and an open mouth.

'Kata? What happened in her while you were alone?' The young 10-year-old looked down onto her lap and muttered, 'I think it's called magic...'

Her mother looked at her weird before bursting out laughing. Kataleya couldn't understand why her mother was laughing right now. She broke her favorite vase. But maybe it was just that Kataleya said magic caused the older woman to laugh. She seated herself next to her daughter on the couch and gave her a hug.

'Yes, honey. It's called magic. I was just so surprised that you only figured that out now.' Wait, what? Her mother knew of magic and didn't tell her? Was she a witch? If so, she possibly even went to school with Harry Potter. Why didn't she tell her that magic was real? 'Mum? Are you a witch? Can you fix this mess?' Her mother fortunately nodded and seconds later it was in its old state again. Even her mother's favorite vase was as good as new again.

'Explain!', Kataleya demanded and her mother sighed.

'I am a pure-blooded witch and I went to Hogwarts from 1990 to 1997, so I'm a year older than Harry Potter. But I also was in Hufflepuff, so we didn't really know eachother. The only thing was, I went to the Yule Ball with Dean Thomas and that only because no other girl was available, I guess. That was the only time, I even talked to him. But at the Battle of Hogwarts, my parents died and I was alone with your Aunt Louisa. She's a squib, you must know. I gave up my life as a witch and moved to the muggle world with Louisa. Since then, I didn't have anything to do with magic again. I never used my wand again until now, your father is a muggle and I didn't hear anything about the wizarding world in the last 23 years. Your cousin Blake, he's a muggle. Your Uncle Sean is a muggle and when a squib and a muggle produce a child, that child isn't a squib, but a muggle, since both their parents aren't able to do magic. Any questions?'

That was unexpected. Her mum was only a year above Harry Potter at Hogwarts and she didn't tell her? 'Does dad know?' Her mother shook her head sadly. 'No. As I said, I never had anything to do with magic after that, so I obviously didn't tell him. But I figured, I'd have to tell him soon, when you get your letter at the latest.'

Wow...she was a witch, her mother was one, too and her father didn't even know that his sister-in-law was a squib. What a life. A life that Kataleya was desperate to change. She really wanted to go to Hogwarts, but she also wanted to change the past, give Harry his parents back and save other peoples lives. But the question was, how should she do that? She couldn't just ask her mother, could she?

**_***AcCiDeNtAl MaGiC***_**

_**Wow, 6 pages in one chapter. I'm impressed by myself. I hope, you guys liked this and yeah...please review and give me some ideas to how Kataleya could go back in time or just anything. I need motivation and ideas, thank you!**_

_**Sarah💚**_


	2. Special Snake

*Special Snake*

Kataleya and Louise sat at the dinner table waiting for Kataleya's father to come home from work. They still had to tell him the magical news. Kataleya was shifting nervously on her seat, while her mother only picked at her food. Needless to say, both of them were nervous as to how Marc Anderson would react to his wife and daughter to be witches. They both loved him more than life itself and didn't really want to imagine his reaction.

'Mum? I'm scared.' Kataleya wanted to keep her father and was already imagining a scene where her father completely explodes and runs away to never come back. 'I know, Kat, me too. But your father will probably be home every sec-'

They heard a key being turned in the door and a shout of, 'HEY! I'M HOME!' before the family father came into the room and greeted his wife with a kiss and his daughter with a hug. But he instantly realized that something was different. His family wasn't in their usual mood when he came home from work. His wife was picking on her food and his daughter shifted on her seat while looking at him as if he'd run away at every moment. He sat down and sighed. 'Hey...what's wrong, Kat? Lou?' Both of them snapped their heads towards him and opened and closed their mouths, trying to form words. Then, finally, Kataleya broke the uncomfortable silence.

'Dad? We have to tell you something. And we really hope you understand and don't run away.' Marc looked confused as to why in the world he would run away, but nodded anyway for his daughter to go on. 'Today, when I was alone and watching Harry Potter again, I got mad at Dumbledore and Ron and everything started whirling around the room and crashing into the walls. Then I realized that similar things happened in the past. Remember when I landed on Mums lap, as if I just apparated? Or when I was five and you got a report from my teacher that I turned her hair rainbow? And on my seventh birthday, when we were at the zoo, you don't know that, but the sn-' Kataleya decided not to tell her parents of her secret, just in case they would hate her. 'Blake tried to hit me and I pushed him. It was weird, he landed like five feet away from me. When Mum came home, she explained that it was magic and she fixed the living room. She told me she was a witch and went to school with Harry Potter. She was a Hufflepuff and Aunt Louisa is a squib. After the battle, she never had anything to do with magic again and yeah...' Marc was perplexed. His wife and daughter, witches?

'Why did you only tell me that now?' His voice clearly showed that he was hurt and it came out only as a whisper, but they understood him anyways and looked down. Louise looked up after a second again and whispered back, 'Because Kat will get her Hogwarts Letter soon...' It all came so fast. Marc didn't know what to do, he stood up and left the room.

The silence that came back into the room after he left was really uncomfortable. Both Kataleya and Louise wanted to say something, anything, but they coudln't. They didn't know what. The silence was only broken by a rap at the window. They both looked towards it and saw an owl waiting to be let in. Kataleya practically jumped out of her seat and ran towards the window to let the owl in. She took the yellow envelope from the owl and ran back to her seat to open it.

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

**_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_**

**_Dear Ms. Anderson,_**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

**_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_Neville Longbottom_**

**_Deputy Headmaster_**

She stared at the parchment for a second before she started screeching like mad and jumping around the room, dinner completely forgotten. 'Kat. I think you should look at the second page.' And so Kataleya sat back down and picked the second parchment up.

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

**_UNIFORM_**

**_First-year students will require:_**

**_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_**

**_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_**

**_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_**

**_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_**

**_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._**

**_COURSE BOOKS_**

**_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_**

**_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_**

**_by Miranda Goshawk_**

**_A History of Magic_**

**_by Bathilda Bagshot_**

**_Magical Theory _**

**_by Adalbert Waffling_**

**_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_**

**_by Emeric Switch_**

**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_**

**_by Phyllida Spore_**

**_Magical Drafts and Potions_**

**_by Arsenius Jigger_**

**_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_**

**_by Newt Scamander_**

**_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_**

**_by Quentin Trimble_**

**_OTHER EQUIPMENT_**

**_1 wand_**

**_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_**

**_1 set glass or crystal phials_**

**_1 telescope_**

**_1 set brass scales_**

**_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._**

**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_**

**_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_**

**_Chief Attendent of Witchcraft Provisions_**

Now there was no way to stop the still 10-year-old from jumping across the room screeching and squealing like a five-year-old. But that was fine, she just found out about herself, so why stop her from being excited about it? 'Mum? Can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?' The girl feared that her mother would decline and say they would go later but fortunately, Louise was completely okay with going to Diagon Alley the next day.

Now it was time. They would be going to Diagon Alley. They wouldn't apparate, of course, since Kataleya was to young to and Louise didn't do it since over 20 years ago. If they did it, they would risk splinching theirselves, so they drove with the Knight Bus. If you ask, it was...interesting. Scratch that, Kataleya threw up the moment they left the bus. 'Mum, please, never ever try to get me into that...thing again!' But Louise only laughed and lead the way to The Leaky Cauldron. Louise took a deep breath and entered the pub, her daughter trailing after her. The moment, Tom the barkeeper laid his eyes on Louise, he held his breath. It was not everyday you see someone back in the wizarding world after 23 years.

'Louise Murray...what brings you here? And who's that young lady at your side?' Tom's words brought the attention of a woman about her age to Louise and the woman stood up and came over. 'Louise? Is it really you?' The woman almost burst into tears. Same with Louise. She hadn't seen her best friend for years. Because, breaking contact to the wizarding world means to never contact magical friends again. 'Yes, Grace, it's me.' Then she turned back to Tom. 'Anderson, I'm married. And this young lady is my daughter Kataleya. She'll start Hogwarts this year.'

Grace Nutley was a beautiful woman with black hair and pale skin. She almost looked like a vampire, but only almost. For her, black hair and pale skin was the best possible combination. She was in Hufflepuff with Louise and the two shared a dorm. Kataleya looked between her mother, Tom and Grace. 'Hello...', she greeted them awkwardly and waved shyly. Grace bent down to look into Kataleya's face. 'Oh my...Lou, she looks just like you! Only the eyes are different...they are cool. A mixture of red and green. Never seen that before.' Kataleya laughed nervously. Everyone made fun of her eyes in school before and now this woman turns up and fucking COMPLEMENTS her eyes? That's weird...the adults talked quite a while before saying goodbye and leaving Louise to walk out of the back door with Kataleya.

Their first stop was Gringott's, where they got some money for their shopping. Then they went to Flourish & Blott's, where they bought Kataleya's books for her first year. It was quite heavy, why Louise carried the books to Madam Malkin's. There Kataleya got her robes fitted and got even more excited about a wand and a pet. She kind of wanted a snake, but she didn't know, if it was allowed. On the letter, it clearly said, only owls, cats or toads, but maybe they could make an exception. They walked into the shop and Kataleya immediately ran to the snakes. She looked at almost all of them, but there was no snake in particular that she liked. But then...

"Kataleya?" The girl turned to the hissing noise and her eyes widened when she realized what it was. "Zzzzuki? What are you doing here?" "That man from the zzzzoo opened my cage to feed me, ssssso I sssslithered out and wasss found on the sssstreetssss by a wizzzard. Do you want me?" Kataleya wanted to hiss back when she heard a voice from behind. "I wouldn't buy that one, if I were you. She's extremely venomous." It was the shopkeeper. Kataleya nodded at first, but quickly changed her mind and turned to her mum. "Mum? Can we buy that snake? It's the one from the zoo four years ago!" Louise came over to them and the shopkeeper explained once more that the snake was venomous. Louise looked at her daughter and shook her head. "No, Kat. You heard him. It's venomous. And I don't care, if it's the one from the zoo." But Kataleya wouldn't budge and stood on her toes to whisper in her mother's ear. "But mum! I can talk to it! Her name's Zuki!" Louise's eyes widened a bit before she whispered back. "Fine. But only, if you tell it not to bite anyone." Kataleya nodded happily and Louise told the shopkeeper, she wanted to buy it.

"A-are you sure?" When Louise nodded, the shopkeeper nodded and got the snake with the cage. " With the cage and food it would be 30 galleons and 15 sickles." Louise gave the man the money and had shrunken the cage to fit it into her bag before leaving the shop with her daughter. "Are you happy now, Kat?" The little girl nodded and together they went to find Ollivander's. Finding the shop and going inside, the bell above the door ringed and soon after, Mister Ollivander came from the back of the shop.

"Ah, Miss Murray! Vine wood, Dragon heartstring, 9 inches, correct?" Louise nodded and pointed to her daughter. "It's Anderson now. I'm married and here for my daughter's wand." Ollivander smiled his wicked grin and looked at Kataleya. "Good good. Which one's your wand arm, Miss Anderson?" Kataleya hesitated before lifting her left arm. "I'm left-handed, Mister Ollivander." The now very old man nodded enthusiastically and hurried to the back of the shop, only to come back with 10 wands to be tried out.

The first five didn't even react to Kataleya and she already worried that she wasn't really a witch, but the sixth one created wind that threw the wands from the shelves. After that there were 12 other wands that weren't good enough, until Ollivander came back with a special wand.

"I only made this one today. It's Vine Wood, Phoenix Feather Core and 9 inches, almost the same as your mother's. The special thing is, that Phoenix feathers normally don't react well, put together in a wand." Kataleya was amazed and took the wand from Ollivander's hand. She decided to try out a spell and pointed the wand at one of the wand boxes laying on the table. "Wingardium Leviosa!" She made the swish and flick and slowly lifted up the box with alle her concentration, but it only reached about 3 inches before crashing back on the table. Ollivander looked at her. "This is the perfect wand for you! 7 galleons, please!" They paid and left again.

Now they had everything important, Kataleya would use her mother's old Hogwarts trunk, and decided to leave Diagon Alley. But before that could happen, Kataleya hugged her mother and said, "Thank you, Mum!" over and over again. Louise only laughed and walked outside with her daughter. "Um...Kat? We need to take the Knight Bus again." Kataleya looked at her mother with a shocked expression and shook her head violently. "No, no, no! Don't ever try to get me on that thing again! We can use the flow or anything else, I would even volunteer to splinch, if you didn't succeed side-along apparation, but the Knight Bus? Never in my whole life ever again!" Louise laughed and lifted her wand arm. A second later, the Knight Bus stood in front of them. "Well, honey, I guess you'll have to live with it." And she dragged Kataleya into the bus, paid and sat down with her daughter pouting next to her. Then she realized where she was and paled. "Mum. Mum! No, Mum, I want to get out of here!" But it was too late. The bus started driving and Kataleya screamed at first before clutching her mother's arm the whole way home. She loved roller coasters, she really did, but the Knight Bus was a nightmare.

_****SpEcIaL sNaKe****_

**_Yay! Second chapter done and another seven pages with it! I hope you liked it and I have no clue about wands, so I just made something up about why the wand was so special and I really wanted Neville to be Deputy. Hope you don't mind and please review, I need the motivation!_**

**_Sarah💚_**


	3. Time Travel

*Time Travel*

Kataleya and Louise arrived back home again and realized that Marc was already waiting for them. "And now you´ll explain everything to me once again. Nice and slow, without any gaps." And so it happened. Louise started by telling him of her life as a child and Kataleya continued by telling him of her accidental magic, which she never identified as such before. Then they showed Marc all of Kataleya´s new supplies and Louise even performed a spell to prove that magic was real.

Marc literally fell out of his chair when Louise performed her best levitating charm on the tea canned Kataleya, much to her father's dismay, couldn't help but laugh at him. It was just too funny how muggles reacted to magic performed around them. Also, she just couldn't figure out why she always made excuses for her magic when it happened. It was so obvious and everything she said was, "It's a trick of the light", "I'm imagining things", or something else, but she couldn't admit that it was magic. And now that her mother explained the existence of magic, Kataleya could only slap her hand at her forehead and curse herself for being to stupid to recognize simple apparation, color changing charms and parselounge. And the last one, with the decorations flying across the room, what was more obvious? Compared to that, even talking to snakes was more muggle than this.

But then again, who believes in magic when they see it, just because they read books and saw movies about it? Correct, not one soul. And that's the problem. Even if wizards and witches showed their magic to muggles, they would just think of any excuse, such as electronic or muggle magic tricks and all that, but now, Kataleya and even Marc knew better than to shake their heads and not believing In magic. Their wife/mother was a witch, after all. That simply couldn't be ignored.

For Kataleya, the day couldn´t have gone by faster, she was so excited. Next week she would turn 11 and in two weeks she would sit in the Hogwarts Express, finding new friends and such. But even after giving her parents the daily good night´s kiss and going to bed, Kataleya couldn´t forget the thought that has been in her mond siince her magical outburst the day before. Was changing the past possible? And if, was it possible for her? She turned her head and looked at Zuki. She couldn´t concentrate on her transfiguration book, as much as she wanted too, she just couldn´t. She wanted to change it. No child should be named Albus, except maybe Ronald Weasley´s child, but that was beside the point. Kataleya had to change it. And even if it would create a paradox, she could still do what she wanted, it wouldn´t effect the timeline. But how would she go to the past?

"Oh, Zzzuki...I wishhhh I could change it...the passst, you know. Harry desssserved a loving family, assss did Neville, I have to do thisss. But how?" Zuki perked up and looked as though she was thinking about something. Did she have an idea? Indeed, it took barely a minute for the beautiful animal to answer.

"Well Kata, there issss a way...a dangeroussss way. It could kill you, if performed wrong. I persssonally wouldn´t want to risk it, but it´ssss your choiccce." Kataleya frowned. Her pet knew a way for her to change the past? But she could die trying it. Should she risk it? Her parents would be so sad, if she died trying to go to the past, but there were so many lives that were lost then, what would it matter, if she died, too? She would have died trying to save the past, at least, and that would be worth it...wouldn´t it?

"Tell me what to do, Zzzu!" "Lissssten, grab your trunk and pack everything you need firsssst." As Kataleya did that, Zuki wondered, why exactly she was doing what she did. She could kill the only girl onnthe world with the ability to talk to snakes. But still, they could succeed and that could be the key to saving many innocent lives. Kataleya packed everything. Not only the ordinary stuff, like clothes and washing supplies, or her school supplies, no, she also packed the Harry Potter books. The movies would be staying, they weren´t completely true and the time they were goimg to go to didn´t have televisions, yet. It was a comfotable silence laying onnthe room. Both Kataleya and Zuki hang after their own thoughts, while only the sounds of Kataleya´s footsteps and her trunk and stuff could be heard. Then, after what felt like two eternities later, Kataleya stood at Zuki´s cage, her mother´s trunk next to her. Yes, she really had to find a spell to change the initials on the trunk to K.L.A., instead of L.K.M., which stands for Louise Katherine Murray.

"Ready?", hissed Zuki and Kataleya nodded. "Great! Now, I warn you, it will be very painful and you may die while doing thisss. Lift your wand. Good. Now look that everything you want to take with you isss touching you." The girl shuffled more towards Zuki´s cage,so that she could touch it and slowly became nervous. What if something went wrong and maybe only her stuff travelled back? "And next, you sssay, ´Tempussss Portussss´ and think of the year you want to be in. Everything touching you will easssily come with you. And one lassst thing. You won´t be able to get back. You will create a new reality. There, you and I will both ceasssse to exisssst, bjt here, it would be like, ´Gone without a trace´. They will look for usss, more for you, tho, but they´ll never find you. Think about it and do what you think issss right. Choose between the eassssy way and the right one."

Kataleya breathed in and out. Maybe she should leave a letter for her mother to find. She nodded and seated herself at her desk.

**_Dear Mum, dear Dad,_**

**_First I want you to know that I will always love you, even if I'll never be able to see you as a child again. But maybe I should explain. So, I laid in bed tonight, thinking about being able to change the past. But since I couldn't figure anything out I asked Zuki (Dad, I'm a parselmouth) and she told me that their was a really dangerous way, one that could kill me. But I am ready to take the risk and I hope you will tell Harry and Neville that I'll make sure he has parents. Tell Ginny and, as much as I don't want to, Ron that I'll save Fred and tell Molly, I'll save Gideon and Fabian and, just tell everyone, except Dumbledore's portrait. He'll only be able to send a message to his past self so that I won't be able to complete my plan._**

**_Again, I'm sorry, I love you sooo much. And Mum, I'll save Grandma and Grandpa. Tell Aunt Lou that. And tell Blake that I love him, no matter if he's always been mean to me. He'll stay my cousin, if he likes it or not. I have to go now, before I change my mind._**

**_I'll see you again, but I will be older by the time we see each other again. I'll be married, I'll even have grandchildren, but I promise, I will see you again._**

**_I love you all_**

**_Kataleya Louise Anderson_**

After she finished, she laid the tear-stained letter on her bed and went back to Zuki. She grabbed her wand again, liftid it, looked that she touched everything she needs and thought of 1971. "Tempus Portus!"

Everything twisted aroung her and Kataleya stiffeled a scream. It hurt so bad, she was sure that she was crying. And then - as suddenly as it came - it was over. The pain was gone and Kataleya´s breathing evened again. She looked at her surroundings and there was one thing she realized immediately.

She did it. She looked around with a puzzled expression on her face before standing up. Right next to her there was a big lake and behind it trees everywhere. When she looked to the other side, she saw trees again, but a little hut just in front of it. Looking ahead, Kataleya saw a beautiful castle raising high into the sky. That must be Hogwarts with the lake, Hagrid's hut and the Forbidden Forest included. It was really fascinating, really.

Here, she could change everything. She only needed a cover story and she'd be ready to make sure that Harry and Neville actually have their parents in the future. Or it it the past? Well, that's not the point, the point is, Kataleya couldn't be more excited to finally be here. The only thing she struggled to accept was, that she wouldn't be able to see the castle for the first time ever again. Yes, she saw it on the television before, but it was different. This time was real, but still fake. All the other first years get to see the castle for the first time at night, sitting in boats with three other people their age. Kataleya saw it in movies, and then, standing right in front of it. She missed so much just by traveling back here. She just hoped she wouldn't regret it, since there wasn't a way for her to go back. So, as much as she missed home already or as much as she regretted it, she couldn't go back. Not that she already regretted her decision, of course, it was just an example.

Kataleya really was happy about the decision she made. She only had to make sure that everything worked out the way it should. So, of course, she can't prevent everything, but she is determined to try and prevent all the deaths of people she knew of very well or people, whose relatives would have really needed them in the future. She'd make sure the Marauders didn't trust Peter Pettigrew, which would cause for Sirius not to go to Azkaban, which causes him not to die in Harry's fifth year and so on. It's an endless list and every time Kataleya thought about it, more things to change popped into her head. There just was so much to do.

She quickly wiped some tears from her eyes and sniffed. "Are you fine, Kata?", Zuki asked from behind. "Yeah, I'm fine, Zzzzuki. Jusssst...memoriesss. I really want to change thingssss and thissss issss the perfect opportunity to do ssso. What do you think? Did we make it?" She smiled sadly and looked down at Zuki, who peeked out from under the sleeves. "I don't think we made it..." Kataleya's face fell. "I jusssst know we made it, Kata. And now, are you ready to change the passsst? It'ssss all in your handsss now, remember." The snake gave her owner a pointed look (don't imagine, please, just don't) and hissed satisfied. The sun was shining, a soft breeze went down Kataley's back and all in all, it was just ismply perfect. To good to be true. The best day of her life. Whatever you might want to call it. But despite not even being born yet, it was the most beautiful day ever. And Kataleya didn't even mean the weather. She meant everything. Just now she realized that she would be friends with her grandparents and laughed at the irony of it. An 11-year-old being friends with grandparents. But if you take it seriously, her grandparents were only children now, as well.

**_**TiMe TrAvEl**_**

**_Wrote this chapter at night. Dunno how many pages but it sure is over 5. I typed it on my Nintendo 3DS, so yeah...Hope you liked it!  
Sarah💚_**


End file.
